


Wszystkiego najlepszego Ava!

by Bluebook



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebook/pseuds/Bluebook
Summary: Spiedy idzie na przyjęcie urodzinowe dziewczyny Gwen, która jest jego największą fanką. Tam poznaje Deadpoola, który oczywiście też jest fanem. Umawiając się na wspólne patrole.Krótkie i słodkie mojego autorstwa, bez niczyjej korekty, więc za wszelkie błędy interpunkcyjne itp. przepraszam :*





	Wszystkiego najlepszego Ava!

Szedłem z moją przyjaciółką Gwen, na spotkanie z jej dziewczyną, która ponoć była moją fanką. Odkąd postanowiłem zostać bohaterem, życie spider-mana było zapełnione fanami. Gwen przyznała się do tego że ma dziewczynę, w tym samym dniu kiedy ja powiedziałem jej swoim biseksualizmie i drugim życiu spider-mana. Okazało się że ta cholernie mądra blondynka, domyśliła się że jestem bohaterem i nie była wcale zdziwiona. Bardziej zaskoczył ją fakt mojej orientacji.

Ava, miała dzisiaj urodziny i Gwen ubłagała mnie, żebym w ramach prezentu spędził z nią trochę czasu. Mieliśmy się spotkać z nią i jej przyjacielem, z którym mieszkała w ich mieszkaniu. Gwen prowadziła mnie do podejrzanej ulicy podskakując podenerwowana. Miałem poznać dziewczynę swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, jako spider-man, co oznacza, że kiedyś będę poznawał ją po raz kolejny, tym razem jako Peter Parker, normalny dzieciak.

\- Chodź to już tutaj, włóż maskę i ściągaj ciuchy.- Ukryty za podejrzanym blokiem, przebrałem się i oddałem Gwen plecak z moimi ubraniami.

Wchodziliśmy schodami na 3 piętro, widziałem, że przyjaciółka coraz bardziej się uspokaja jakby im bliżej mieszkania tym jej zdenerwowanie zmniejszało się. Gwen zapukała do drzwi i uśmiechnęła się do mnie, odwzajemniłem jej uśmiech mimo maski na twarzy. Drzwi otwarła nam piękna brunetka o brązowych oczach, rzuciła się z uśmiechem w ramiona Gwen. Dziewczyny pocałowały się krótko ale z uczuciem a potem, brunetka w końcu na mnie spojrzała. Na jej twarzy pojawił się szok i cała zesztywniała.

-Słyszałem, że ktoś ważny ma dzisiaj urodziny- powiedziałem z uśmiechem. -Jestem Spider-man, możesz mi mówić Spiedy- uśmiechnąłem się i wyciągnąłem do niej rękę, którą ta wciąż wstrząśnięta uścisnęła.- Wszystkiego najlepszego, wpuścisz nas czy sobie postoimy? - Ava zaśmiała się i wpuściła nas do środka.

-Jestem Ava i nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś!- wykrzyknęła w końcu i z szerokim uśmiechem oderwała ode mnie wzrok by rzucić się z podziękowaniami na Gwen, która radośnie się śmiała.

\- Co się tutaj dzieję?- z pokoju obok wyszedł mężczyzna ubrany w zwykłą koszulkę, dresy i czerwoną maskę. Na przedramionach miał mnóstwo blizn, które wyglądały na poparzenia. Na komodzie obok niego leżała broń, ale pajęczy zmysł przed niczym mnie nie ostrzegał więc spokojnie wróciłem do obserwowania mężczyzny. Ów mężczyzna chyba poczuł mój wzrok na sobie ponieważ, odwrócił się w moją stronę. Oczy jego maski otwarły się szeroko, a jego dłonie powędrowały do policzków, mężczyzna wydając z siebie wysoki pisk doskoczył do mnie.

-O matko! Spidey! Jestem twoim największym fanem! O mój boże, Ava mamy Spider-mana w domu! Gwen widzisz go! Nie śni mi się to prawa?! Ava uszczypnij mnie- Zaskoczony patrzyłem na dorosłego mężczyznę, który uroczo miotał się po całym mieszkaniu co chwilę podchodząc do Avy, która śmiała się w najlepsze.

-Hej- powiedziałem i podszedłem do mężczyzny, który wciąż się szczypał w ramię- Jestem Spider-man ale to chyba już wiesz, a ty jak masz na imię?- Posłałem mu uśmiech a on westchnął jak zakochany.

-Deadpool, Wade Wilson, nazywaj mnie jak chcesz. Wyjdziesz za mnie? Nie Wade za szybko- skarcił się mężczyzna, odwracając się w prawo- Najpierw randka Wilson, ogarnij się. Mówiłem ci już, że cie kocham? Pewnie tak. Ja i Ava jesteśmy twoimi największymi fanami, domyślam się, że jesteś prezentem urodzinowym od Gwen. Oh Gwen skąd znasz takich ludzi jak Spider-man?! Nie ważne, Gwen jak mogłaś mi wcześniej nie powiedzieć?!- Wykrzykiwał żałośnie patrząc na Gwen, która obejmowała Avę.

-Niespodzianka!- krzyknęła wzruszając ramionami.

-Niespodzianka! Niespodzianka?! Gwen ostatni raz ci wybaczam, za bardzo cię kocham- zachichotał Pool, wysyłając całusa blondynce.

Stałem, niezwykle urzeczony sceną, która się przede mną rozgrywała. Deadpool naprawdę był uroczym szaleńcem. Ciekawiła mnie jego maska i skąd znał Avę, postanowiłem spytać go o to później. Najpierw skupiłem się na jubilatce, która zadała mi kilka pytań. Chciała zobaczyć jak chodzę po ścianie i wiszę na pajęczynie. Sama również zawisła na pajęczynie, asekurowana przez Wade'a, który zawisnął zaraz po niej. Oboje świetnie się bawili i śmiali przez cały czas. Muszę przyznać że ja również świetnie się bawiłem widząc ich szczęście.

-Skąd się znacie? Ty i Ava- Zapytałem Wade'a zwisając z sufitu i patrząc na trójkę siedzącą na kanapie.

\- Szukałem mieszkania, i nagle patrzę a jakaś dziewczyna w sklepie (Ava- dodaje konspiracyjnie Deadpool) Próbuje wcisnąć sprzedawcy ulotkę o mieszkaniu. Sprzedawca jakiś taki gburowaty, strasznie narzekał i nie chciał wywiesić tej ulotki. Więc podszedłem, wyrwałem ulotkę i zobaczyłem że super mieszkanko szuka współlokatora. No to patrzę na tą dziewczynę od ulotki i mówię jej "będę z tobą mieszkał" a ona na to "yyyy gościu kim ty w ogóle jesteś". Jak mogłaś nie wiedzieć Pfff- prychnął Deadpool patrząc z urazem na swoją przyjaciółkę. - Kontynuując, poszliśmy na kawę i jakiś dureń postanowił, że najlepszym pomysłem będzie obrabowanie tej kawiarni kiedy my w niej siedzieliśmy. Więc jak prawdziwy prawie-bohater podszedłem do gościa i wyjaśniłem mu że to nie ładnie kraść. Gościu się wkurzył i do mnie strzelił a ja wyrwałem mu broń z ręki i uderzyłem go w głowę.

Przez całą historię Deadpool gestykulował i wydawał z siebie dźwięki walki. Ava kiwała z politowaniem głowa patrząc na Pool'a, który miotał się po całym mieszkaniu opowiadając historię, w której już się zgubiłem. 

\- Jesteś prawie-bohaterem?- spytałem z uniesioną brwią. Wade pokiwał głową z zapałem - Co to znaczy?

\- To znaczy pajączku, że byłem złym najemnikiem do czasu kiedy pojawiłeś się znikąd w mieście. Od kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem twój śliczny tyłek w spandex'ie zapragnąłem być bohaterem jak ty!- odpowiedz była dosyć zaskakująca, pomijając fakt, komplementu na temat mojego tyłka odpowiedz była całkiem urocza.

\- Wiesz, możesz mi czasem potowarzyszyć podczas patrolów jeśli chcesz być bardziej... całkiem bohaterem- wyjąkałem nie wiedzieć czemu, czując rumieńce na policzkach. Zobaczyłem jak oczy maski Deadpool'a otwierają się w zaskoczeniu a po chwili mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i zaczął podskakiwać w miejscu powtarzając "tak, tak, super, tak!".

Od tamtej pory Deadpool już zawsze towarzyszył mi w patrolach. Siadaliśmy razem na dachach wysokich budynków i spoglądaliśmy z zachwytem na miasto pod nami, wypatrując przestępców. Co jakiś czas Pool przynosił śmierdzące meksykańskie żarcie, lub inne jedzenie. Zawsze flirtował ze mną w nieudolnie, uroczy sposób, który sprawiał że chichotałem jak mała dziewczynka. Po jakimś czasie zacząłem sobie uświadamiać ze chyba zakochuję się w byłym najemniku, który przy każdej możliwej okazji zasypywał mnie komplementami. Przyłapywałem się na tym, że coraz częściej na codzienne pytanie Deadpool'a o wyjście na randkę mam ochotę odpowiedzieć: "Jasne, u mnie o ósmej". 

Kiedy jesiennego wieczoru, podczas kolejnego patrolu, siedzieliśmy z Deadpoolem na dachu kawiarni myślałem tylko o tym kiedy porozmawiać z Wadem. Po dłuższych przemyśleniach stwierdziłem, ze nic mi nie zaszkodzi wyjście z byłym najemnikiem do jakiejś kawiarni czy kina. Znamy się z Wadem od ponad pół roku a on nadal nie zna mojego imienia. Mimo to nigdy na mnie nie naciskał i nie obrażał się o to, wciąż mi ufał, tak jak ja ufałem jemu. 

Właśnie miałem wykrztusić z siebie moje imię, kiedy Pool klepnął mnie w ramię i pokazał na sytuację dziejącą się pod nami. Pokiwałem powoli głowa widząc, niską kobietę, która szarpana była przez większego od siebie i bardzo umięśnionego mężczyznę. Deadpool zeskoczył pierwszy i cicho kierował się w stronę napastnika. Ja pokierowałem się za nim za pajęczynie, przyczajając się za wielkim, blaszanym koszem. Wade zeskoczył z góry przed mężczyzną który zaskoczony chwycił, szarpiącą się kobietę mocniej. Po jej okrągłej twarzy przebiegł wyraz bólu i szarpnęła się mocniej a łzy spływały po jej zarumienionych z wyczerpania policzkach.

-A co my tutaj mamy?- Głos Deadpol'a był przesadnie pytający. Przyjął nonszalancką pozę, opierając się bokiem o ścianę budynku i bawiąc się pistoletem. Wiedziałem, że w razie przypadku pistolet nie wyrządzi żadnej krzywdy mężczyźnie.To był ten pistolet, przeznaczony na niegroźnych rzezimieszków, który wypełniony był pustakami.

-Wydaję mi się, że ta śliczna dama nie chce nigdzie z tobą iść, kolego- Kontynuował Wade jednostajnym, niskim głosem, który przyprawiał mnie o podejrzanie przyjemne ciarki.

-Odczep się pan, nie pana sprawa- Wyrzucił z siebie mężczyzna i pociągnął kobietę w swoją stronę.

\- Puść mnie! Puść Paul!- Krzyczała kobieta, szarpiąc się i drapiąc Paula paznokciami po twarzy.

Wade widząc ,że mężczyzna nie ma zamiaru puścić krzyczącej kobiety westchnął marudnie i wyciągnął sztylet zza pazuchy. Ten konkretnie sztylet, również był przeznaczony na niegroźnych uparciuchów takich jak ten facet. Końcówka zabezpieczona była, tak by nie wbić się w ciało, co nie zmieniało faktu, że Wade potrafił rzucić nim tak mocno, że nie raz przestępcy przewracali się zostając z okropnymi siniakami na ciele. Tym razem, również tak było, Wade z przerażającą, i odrobinę mnie podniecającą dokładnością wycelował trafiając mężczyznę w oko. Nie na tyle mocno by go ów oka pozbawić ale na tyle by Paul krzyknął wypuszczając kobietę i chwycił się za twarz.  
Paul uciekł odprowadzany krzykami Deadpoola, brzmiącymi "Oby mi się to nie powtórzyło" i "Narka frajerze!".

Z zazdrością zauważyłem, że uratowana przed Wade'a kobieta ściska go i całuje w policzek maski. Pool porozmawiał jeszcze chwilę z dziewczyną i pomachał jej na pożegnanie. Podskakując jak dzieciak Deadpool podszedł do mnie, jego szeroki uśmiech widoczny był nawet mimo maski.

-Widziałeś jak go powaliłem?! Nie była to moja najbardziej ekscytująca misja ale babeczka, od tego całego Paula była szczęśliwa i chciała dała mi swój numer!

Zastanawiałem się kiedy mu go dała, że tego nie zauważyłem.

-I co przyjąłeś go?- Zapytałem trochę zbyt ostrym tonem.

-Oczywiście że nie! Jestem cały twój pajączku!- Krzyknął chichocząc i obejmując mnie ramieniem. Poczułem gorący rumieniec na swojej twarzy kiedy odchrząknąłem i odsunąłem się delikatnie od Pool'a.

-Tak właściwie to mam na imię Peter- Wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę, którą zaskoczony Wade przyjął.Po chwili uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i pisnął ponosząc mnie i okręcając wokół siebie. 

-Skoro podałeś mi swoje imię Peter- Tu zrobił przerwę by pisnął i powtórzyć moje imię przynajmniej dziesięć razy pod nosem, na co uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie.- Czy to znaczy że teraz się ze mną umówisz?!- Krzyknął do mnie wiercąc się jak szczeniaczek.

-W sumie tak. Chętnie umówię się z tobą do kina na przykład.- Powiedziałem spokojnie. 

Pool wyglądał jakby miał wybuchnąć ze szczęścia. Podszedł do mnie i ucałował mnie w policzek po czym skacząc jak szalony i zakochany kretyn odbiegł w swoją stronę.

-Nie powiedziałem ci kiedy!- Krzyknąłem za nim, kiedy miał skręcić w główną ulicę. Odwrócił się i odkrzyknął.

-Spotkajmy sie na naszym dachu we wtorek o szesnastej skarbie!- I odbiegł, wskakując na przejeżdżającą akurat ciężarówkę.

Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i wróciłem do domu. Nie mogłem się doczekać nadchodzącej randki z moim ukochanym najemnikiem.


End file.
